


Cheater!

by silverxcrown



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxcrown/pseuds/silverxcrown
Summary: Asahi and Yui have been dating for five years, and now, Asahi is behaving strangely. Yui suspects he might be cheating on her.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Michimiya Yui, Azumane Asahi/Michimiya Yui
Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723057
Kudos: 9





	Cheater!

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Engagement AU!.

It was an extremely easy thing to read Azumane Asahi, for he sucked at hiding his feelings, especially from people closer to him. Yui suspected something was off since one night he arrived at their apartment, looking nervous and blushy. Yet, when she asked him if everything was okay, he said yes and insisted in so, no matter how much Yui pushed. 

She didn’t put any mind into it at the beginning, thinking it was just because of work. Asahi was working on a summer collection, after all, it was normal he would be stressed. But the odd behavior continued. He would arrive home looking nervous, he would either stare at her continuously or he wouldn’t stare her at all. She really tried to not mind, to not give it too much head, but Michiya Yui was a curious and desperate soul from the core and Asahi not telling her something was killing her.

“You can tell me anything, you know?” she said one evening they were chilling in the lounge. While Asahi was reading on the sofa, Yui was doing yoga on the floor.

Asahi put down his book for a second and looked at her curiously and confused. “I know,” he said after a while, smiling. That typical kind and loving Asahi smile. 

Yui pouted, stopping her yoga to look at him with certain reproach. She wanted answers. She stood in front of him, with her arms crossed on her chest.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, puzzled at his lover’s attitude. 

“That’s what’s I should ask you!” she said. “You’re acting strange… like, nervous and secretive and it’s driving me crazy,” she told him.

Asahi’s expression changed. His frown dissolved and instead, his eyes began looking around; anywhere but Yui. He was nervous and uncomfortable.

“It’s… It’s not true,” he tried to say, his voice low and insecure.

“Don’t lie to me… Just don’t do it,” Yui said, softly, feeling defeated. She hated it when people lied to her, even when it was to make her feel better. And Asahi rarely lied to her, which made her feel worse. The moment he tried to lie she realized she had lost, that he wouldn’t tell her anything. “You don’t have to tell me, it’s fine… just… promise me you’ll be alright,” she asked. 

Asahi seemed to realize how frustrated Yui was because he straightened up his back and carefully took her hands, pulling her closer so he could embrace her by the hip, resting his head on her stomach. 

“I promise. I’m sorry I’m making you worry, didn’t mean to…” he said. 

Yui was disappointed, but his promise did make her feel better. She kissed his head and played with his long hair, simply enjoying the warmth of the embrace. She understood that sometimes, people wanted to keep something to themselves, and she couldn’t force Asahi to tell her. She knew it, but it was still hard to accept.

The following days, Yui was more aware than ever of Asahi’s behavior. A part of her thought she was being too controlling, but Asahi kept giving her reasons to be worried and suspicious. The very next day, a client had to cancel their appointment making Yui being able to get home early. Asahi was speaking on the phone, yet the moment he saw her enter, he hung up and he got extremely nervous out of nowhere. And another day, he told her he was going to go out to drink a little with his coworkers, yet Yui casually stumbled across one of his coworkers who told her they didn’t do such a thing. 

Yui was left confused, worried, and angry. All at the same time, and all so deep she felt like she was going to explode someday. 

The next day after the coworker incident, Yui had the evening free. She decided to go shopping for some things they needed, and also because she needed to think about anything else. 

She just got out from buying a net yoga mat, when she spotted Asahi getting out from a flower shop, with a bouquet as big as him, full of roses, camellias, and other pretty and colorful flowers.

Yui felt suddenly cold and overwhelmed by negative feelings and insecurity. It took her a couple of seconds to decide to follow him since he hadn’t seen her at all. 

A part of her felt bad for following him secretly, but it was not like she could stop. Her feet were moving on their own by that time, letting herself go by the insecurity and feeling of betrayal. If Asahi was cheating on her, she had the right to know.

She followed him for about three blocks, in which she saw him talking on the phone and sending some texts. Yui was too far away to hear him, but she could see his expressions. They were full of love and appreciation, it made Yui want to throw up because as far she was concerned, he definitely wasn’t talking to her.

Asahi then disappeared into a restaurant, and Yui doubted about following there. Not only because it was more probable he would see her but also because she was reluctant to actually see Asahi with someone else. But then she realized, she was the one being cheated on, and with a quiet but brave “fuck it” she entered the restaurant.

She had taken into account the restaurant looked fancy and expensive, but the moment she entered she was beyond confused. There was no one in the entrance to attend her, and there were no tables in the hole hall, just one in the center with the bouquet of flowers Asahi had minutes before.

Yui started to wonder around, looking for her cheating boyfriend. She then heard voices coming from where she assumed was the kitchen, and inmmediately recognized Asahi’s voice.

“... dinner, and then some dessert…” she thought she heard, but the door was too heavy for her to hear everything, so she naturally put her ear on the door.

She didn’t count on with the door swinging open because of her weight on it, so she ended up entering the kitchen involuntarily.

She tried to play it as cool as she could as if there was her intention to actually enter there and not a miscalculation. Asahi and the other guy he was talking to stopped their conversation and looked at her. The unknown man irritated, and Asahi as if he was seeing an apparition.

“Yui? What are you doing here?” he asked when he realized she was indeed there and he was not seeing things.

“Me? Here?” she teased, with an extremely acute voice, meaning she didn’t know what to answer.

The unknown man rolled his eyes, and with reverence, stepped back. Meanwhile, Asahi grabbed softly Yui by her arm and took her out of the kitchen.

“How did you get here?” he asked. Asahi had always been soft, even when he looked nervous and on the border of an existential crisis. 

“Wait… did you follow me?” he asked, raising his eyebrows when Yui looked at the floor and refused to answer him.

“It’s your fault, you know?” she defended herself, frowning and looking at him with irritation and anger. “You’ve been acting so strange, and keeping things from me, and lying and not talking about anything to me… So yes, I followed you. I didn’t mean to, but I saw you with a bouquet of flowers and decided to come and see with my own eyes what you were doing,” she snapped at him. Asahi lowered his head, looking sad and ashamed. 

Asahi had the ability to make people feel guilty when they talked up to him, and Yui was incredibly weak to him. He looked like a lost puppy. But this time, she was actually hurt, so not even his adorable self was able to soften her up.

“And I was right,” her voiced cracked, but she fought to keep the tears in her eyes. “You… I mean… what’s all this? Is it for _someone_ _else_?” she asked.

Asahi and Yui had known each other since they had fifteen years old and started dating when they were twenty. After five years of dating, it was natural that they would know each other better than anyone else, so it was no surprise that Asahi caught up with what she wanted to say with “someone else”.

“Whatever it is you’re imagining, it’s definitely not it,” he responded quickly, taking her hands even though she tried to shake him off. “Michimiya Yui, I would never, ever, cheat on you,” he assured her.

“But you… you lied to me. You said you were going out with your coworkers and it was a lie. You have also been arriving late and just plain weird…” she made her points, still trying not to cry, even though Asahi telling her that he was not cheating did manage to calm her a lot. Yui was again feeling too many things at the same time.

Asahi sighted, not angrily, but kinda sad and relieved at the same time.

“I did, and I’m very sorry. But all of this,” he looked around them, at the empty restaurant. “All of this is for you…” he said. Yui tiddled her head slightly to one side, confused at his statement. Asahi then smiled sadly and sighed again. “I… I wanted it to be perfect, and for it to be a surprise…” he said softly.

Yui saw how his cheeks and ears turned bright red, and his hands were sweaty as he let hers free. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she cried, as Asahi searched for something on his pocket.

Seconds later, Yui opened her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw Asahi get down on one knee and pulling out a ring box.

“Asahi,” she squealed in her unusual acute voice. The reality was that she couldn’t speak, she wasn’t even breathing.

“I wanted to ask you tonight, I’ve been planning this for weeks… but you ruined the surprise,” he said, laughing softly to try to calm himself down. He took a deep breath, looking at his girlfriend with eyes full of love. “Michimiya Yui… would you marry me?” he asked, opening the ring box and staying still, looking at her fiercely.

Yui opened her mouth and then closed it. Her brain was too slow to process what was happening, but her heart… oh, her heart was wild and understood everything completely. She cried then and nodded frenetically. 

“Yes, yes… of course, I would,” she said. She didn’t wait for him to get up, or to put the ring on her finger, she simply jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

Naturally, they both fell on the floor, embracing each other. Yui was crying and Asahi was trying hard no to. 

“You asshole,” Yui cried and hit him on the arm, playfully once they were back on their feet and Asashi put the ring on her finger. “I was so sad, you could have at least try to be less suspicious,” he teased him.

Asahi had explained to her, that he bought the ring and was nervous she would find it before. The unknown man was the restaurant’s chef, and apparently he did extraordinary natto with rice. The phone calls were to make sure everything was going perfectly… 

“I tried,” he said, blushing of embarrassment. “But I guess I failed,” she sighed, defeated.

Yui smiled. “I’m sorry for jumping into conclusions…” she admitted she might have over-done it. Instead of insisting on talking, she went straight to conclusions, and very wrong ones she might add.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” he crouched to kiss his now-fiance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love AsaYui so much, they are so cute!!
> 
> Anyways, I'm so late for this but have it. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
